Just the Two of Us
by Mikila94
Summary: AU Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law, two young men with almost perfect lives. They're only missing one thing...


**A.N: I got inspiration for this story from a song called "Ikuisesti kahdestaan" which I suppose could literally be translated as "Forever alone" but I thought that "Just the Two of Us" sounded better. The song is about a couple that can't have children and suffers because of it... its official music video came out this week and in the end it showed that the couple was in fact two lesbians, which gave me inspiration for this. I think the music video was made like that because people have discussed homosexual people's right to adopt children a lot lately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**Just the Two of Us**

A man with a straw hat kept looking out of the classroom's window, sighing. He was so damn bored; couldn't the history lesson pass any faster?

"Teacher!" Luffy blinked, turning to face the class. He had spaced out again "Yeah, Aisa?"

"We're bored; can't we go outside to play something? You're a P.E, not history teacher!" The eleven year old challenged crossing her arms. The rest of the class followed her example, pouting.

"But Robin is sick, so I promised to take her place today. I can't let you guys out yet" Luffy said. He would have liked to let the kids go already, but then he'd get in trouble with the principal _"Stupid Smokey."_

"How about we make a small play about ancient Egypt?" Mohza, a black haired girl, suggested "It would stay in subject and that way the principal or Miss Nico wouldn't have anything to complain about."

"That's a great idea Mohza!" one of the boys, Sind, agreed "Please teacher, let's do that!"

"Okay" Luffy agreed. This would be better than having to read them from some stupid old book and they had history tomorrow too so he' be able to skip the annoying part, which was reading, this way. He smiled as he watched the kids planning the play. They agreed to make Mohza the director since the idea was hers. Sind got the main role, the pharaoh. Luffy chuckled at their antics, remembering how he and his friends had once convinced the teacher to let them make a play. Nami, his old class mate, had blackmailed them to make a play of a Disney princess movie so that she'd get the lead role. Luckily Zoro, his best friend, had suggested they do Mulan and the others agreed, which Nami didn't like at all, so she refused to take the main role after all. Luffy still remembered his role, Mushu the dragon. As a child he hadn't really liked school and yet here he was, as a teacher. He just couldn't help it; he wanted a job where he could be with children... and they liked him too, but the same couldn't be really said about the other teachers; they thought he was too childish.

Luffy was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud crash.

"Teacher, the pharaoh fell off of his throne!" Aisa yelled in panic as Mohza helped Sind back up. Luffy walked over to them, asking: "You okay Sind?"

"Yeah" the blond replied, rubbing his head. Luffy could see blood dropping from it "I'll take you to see the school doctor."

Sind gulped, asking: "Why? It's just scratch... and Dr. Trafalgar is scary."

The other kids nodded in agreement, shivering. Luffy smiled at them, saying: "Trafalguy is completely harmless, now let's go Sind."

With a sigh Sind got up, following the teacher out of the classroom.

"Teacher?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am okay, there's no reason for me to see Dr. Trafalgar." Sind tried, but Luffy didn't buy it.

"Better safe than sorry" he only said. It led Sind to another question: "You never take even the classes you keep seriously and yet if someone gets hurt you make a complete turn in attitude. Why?"

"I can't let anything worse happen to my students, can I?" Luffy asked with a grin, adding: "We're here."

The doctor, Trafalgar Law, looked up as the door opened. Seeing the familiar kid he sighed.

"Sind, this is the third time in two weeks; try to stay out of trouble."

"Sorry" Sind muttered, looking down. Luffy patted him on the back, saying: "He hit his head."

"I can see that" Law said, eyeing the blood "Sit down Sind."

He did and Law patched him up before calling for a nurse.

"Kaya"

"Yes?" the beautiful, blonde nurse asked, brushing a blond lock of hair behind her ear.

"Take Sind back to his class, I need to have a few words with teacher Monkey" Kaya nodded, leaving for the class with Sind. Once they were out Law banged Luffy on the head, saying: "Watch after them more carefully will ya."

"Sorry" Luffy said "I tried, but I spaced out."

"I know how you feel" Law said with a sigh "...I started working here around the time Sind started his first grade, he's grown just like the others in his age group... they all grow up so fast."

"You okay Trafalguy?" Luffy asked. Law didn't usually speak about things like these.

"Yes, I am" he said, shaking the thoughts off of his head. Luffy looked at him for a while before asking: "Do you regret the choice you made?"

"No" Law said, not needing the time to think about it "It has its downsides, but I'm not regretting anything" he looked at Luffy "What about you?"

"Nope" Luffy said with a grin. Law smiled, which was already rare itself. He stood up, walking over to Luffy and kissing him.

"I'll see you at home"

**A.N: Originally this was actually supposed to be ZoroXLuffy, but I changed it at the last moment. Anyway, review please.**


End file.
